


Shadowhunters x Reality

by Ayako_of_the_Threads



Series: Fantasy x Reality [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayako_of_the_Threads/pseuds/Ayako_of_the_Threads
Summary: Since the time of the first Shadowhunters, the Mages have been there. Children of demons and angels, injected with human blood and given human souls to tether them to the Human Realm. They are marked with tether tattoos on their wrists, which slowly fade. When the ink fades entirely, they return to the world of demons or angels. However, as long as they live in the Human Realm, they have strange magical abilities, like a cousin to warlocks. When Shadowhunters first emerged, the Mages went into hiding, fearing that they would be eliminated by the Nephilim. Their civilization has flourished, but even now, they remain in hiding.Clary suddenly receives visions of a new demonic threat, unlike anything ever faced before. With the Shadowhunter government in turmoil, the few who are uncorrupt cannot take action. Desperate, Ty and Kit sneak out, following Ty's theory of a lost Mage society, while Dru travels to Asia in hopes of tracing a mysterious backstory. To defeat this threat, it would require the unification of all - Shadowhunters, Downworlders, and the Lost Mages. And amongst the Mages, there is someone with an ability that may be able to overcome the demon, if only she could unlock the key to herself.





	1. Introduction to Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Basically set shortly after Queen of Air and Darkness, but Livvy never died, and KIt never left or confessed to Ty, and they're still friends. The Shadowhunter Government is in turmoil due to Zara and the Cohort's actions. Nobody is going out to hunt demons, as it would be considered a violation at the moment due to the Shadowhunter government shutdown.

Introduction:

Cast of Major OC's:

The Elites:

Chael Ayin (Codename: Chronos) - A mage, member of the Elites, a team of the 7 strongest Mages from around the world. Formerly an orphan from Russia, he was found and brought into Egypt's Mage City. Uses Manipulate Magic, which allows him to control any object that is touched by his blood. Leader of the Elites.

Enzo (Codename: Ananke) - A mage from the Philippines, and the strongest member of the Elites. He was abandoned by his family, with the exception of his sister Ysia. He uses Create Magic, which allows him to forge new objects from his surroundings. This also grants him some levels of telekinesis.

Enni Kago (Codename: Darkworld) - Another mage from Russia, and an old friend of Chael. Member of the Elites, and uses Portal Magic, which allows him to open portals to the Demon Realm, and he can stay there for up to 10 minutes.

Iden Aran (Codename: Ares) - A mage from the Middle East, who is also part of the Elites. Can increase his physical strength to immense levels, and is an extremely skilled fighter. Works as a good team with Hia in battle, but they pretend to hate each other.

Hia Salim (Codename: Dagger) - A former thief from Pakistan, she was recruited by Enni for the Elites when he was on a mission. She can create weapons out of nothing, and is proficient in using every known weapon.

Li Ena (Codename: Whisper) - A mage from Korea, known for summoning spirits, demons, and bending them to her will. She is the last member to join the Elites, and has a lot of potential to be a very strong mage.

Ika Aniye (Codename: Knightmare) - The final member of the Elites, and a former assassin from India. At night, she unleashes a murder of crows, who search her surroundings and steal the magic of anyone they touch.

The Healers of Katsurou:

An Emar - A healer of physical wounds, and can also inflict them. One of the 3 Great Healers, and likes to bash people with her healing staff simply because she can.

Re Aenu - A healer of mental wounds, and can also inflict these. Another of the 3 Great Healers, and the mother of the group.

Azrielle Lin - A healer of spiritual wounds, including fading tether tattoos. The youngest of the 3 Great Healers, and considered a prodigy.

The Scholars of the Constellations:

Ni Emar - Older sister of An. Mind Palace Mage, which allows her to project images from her mind as illusions of varying strength.

Atali Shon - A powerful War Mage, who decided to be a scholar along with her sister. Her ability shakes the earth, and draws upon buried weapons that she can control.

Tzu Shon - A Strategist Mage, which allows her to see the most likely battle outcomes, and plan based on that. Sister of Atali.

Ysia - A Fire Mage, who decided to pursue academics, unlike her younger brother, Enzo. She is quite powerful.


	2. Tell Me What I Don't Want To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the story begins here. Chapters will alternate between the Mages and the Shadowhunters until they meet.

Chapter 1: Tell Me What I Don’t Want To Know

 

The darkness was coming, and it was going to swallow her up. Desperate, she ran, trying to avoid the cloud of darkness chasing her down. It wasn’t just shadows, but a tightly packed cluster of demons, raven winged and fanged. To the right, collapsed on the ground and bleeding heavily, was the one she loved. She screamed, and the light went out in his eyes. Talons clawed at her, as she barely avoided the onslaught of demons. Her sword was gone, swallowed by the darkness, and nothing could protect her now.

 

Suddenly, the demons parted off to the side. She shivered, despite the flames surrounding her. Terrified, she whirled around. Cloaked in fire, demon horns visible through his blood-red hair, the man grinned maniacally. And the world erupted into flames. A hole appeared in the ash covered sky, one that would return her to the human world...and him as well. Laughing, the man leaped into the air, flames rising to lift him through the portal, before grabbing her and pulling her through. Her vision blurred for a moment, before returning to normal. 

 

Demons ravaged the streets of New York, running free as flames from Hell consumed everything. The man stood on a column of fire, narrowed eyes searching the streets. He suddenly jumped, aiming towards a small cluster of people who managed to fight back against the demons. A few blocks away, hordes of demons raided the Institute, only to be slaughtered by the remaining Shadowhunters. But for every hundred that were killed, more took their place. She looked back towards where the man had gone, trying to move, but only burned herself as she struggled in her ropes of fire.

 

An iron wall emerged from the ground, blocking off the demons who couldn’t fly. Portals appeared in the sky, capturing many of the airborne demons, but more came to their aid. Swords levitated in the air, impaling hundreds of demons, while others were knocked aside by a different figure. Some suddenly turned against their comrades, slashing through the demon ranks, causing chaos amongst the demonic army. But this all ceased when the man sent a blast of fire at the group. She closed her eyes, not wanting to witness the incineration of those who could fight. After a moment, she looked, expecting to see burnt corpses.

  
  


Instead, the vast fireball remained suspended in midair, as if another force was holding it back. A tide of water came, extinguishing the flames, filling the air with mist. The man would be furious now. Raising his hands to the sky, he prepared his next attack. The group still stood, defiant. But not for long, as the flames of Hell unleashed themselves upon humanity, burning everything, including herself. There was nothing, nothing save for the searing pain as she burned, until finally, finally, she was gone.

 

Clary bolted upright in her bed, trying to calm her breathing. Another nightmare, and it had been occurring more and more frequently. A vision. Worse than any other. She’d seen her fair share of horrific visions, but none as bad as this. After a moment, she calmed down. What were the details? Clary retrieved her sketchpad from the bedside table. Drawing calmed her down, and she needed to figure out exactly what had happened. 

 

The man… who was he? Clearly not human, perhaps he was a shapeshifting demon? But his power…it was impossibly strong. The only ones who had stood a chance against him were that small group. Who were they? Checking the clock, Clary decided it was too early to be awake, and pulled the bedsheets over her small frame, only to find herself lost in another dream. This, at least, was far less tempestuous than the previous one, and the figures she recognized were most definitely alive.

 

Clary recognized the faces of Ty and Livvy Blackthorn, accompanied by Kit Herondale. The trio was facing off against a group of six, dressed in cloaks and masks. One of the six stepped forward, face obscured by a mask. He spoke quietly to Ty, an after a moment, the boy nodded in agreement. A portal, unlike the ones she had seen before, suddenly appeared. It was how Clary would imagine a black hole, pulling in all the light around it. The six, Ty, and Kit jumped through the portal.

 

An alarm beeped, rousing Clary from her slumber. Walking sleepily over to a nearby desk, she pulled out a pencil and sketchbook, trying to recreate the scene from her dream. At some point, there was a knock on her door, but she ignored it, lost in her dreamscape. Just as she finished, her door opened with a  _ bang  _ as Drusilla Blackthorn barged into her room, carrying a tray of sandwiches. Due to the Shadowhunter Government essentially being shut down because of Zara Dearborn, only Shadowhunters from the Los Angeles Institute still operated.

 

All other Institute Heads were still in Idris, debating over how to deal with the remains of the Cohort. The Blackthorns had remained in Los Angeles, and were currently the only Shadowhunters killing demons. Some of the warlocks, vampires, and werewolves were assisting with this, but there was only so much that could be done with most Shadowhunters out of commission. 

 

Clary and Jace had spent the past two weeks on active duty, until they finally returned for some rest. Emma and Julian were out now, and next week, Ty, Kit, Livvy, and Dru would have their turn. Over the past few months, Clary and Jace had grown closer to the Blackthorns (and Kit), and felt like they had known them forever.

 

“Clary!” She blinked as Dru handed the the tray. “When did you wake up?”

 

She shrugged. “I had a weird dream, so I was trying to draw the scene from it.”

 

“Can I see?” Dru leaned over, trying to look at the drawing. “That looks like Egypt to me.”

 

“Really? How can you tell?” Clary asked, not seeing any resemblance.

 

“There, in the back. That river is the Nile. The characteristics don’t correspond to any other river. I was reading one of Livvy’s books, which mentioned river characteristics.” said Dru.

 

Clary raised her eyebrows, impressed. “In the dream, I saw Ty, Kit, and Livvy walking in the desert—Egypt. There was a group of six people, and they went with Ty, Kit, and Livvy through a portal of sorts. I don’t know how the portal opened.”

 

Dru frowned. “The other day, Ty was telling me something odd. Apparently he and Kit went to the Shadow Market the other day, and there were rumors of a group of warlocks, but far more powerful than normal. One of them could open dark portals. They were a group of six. You should probably go talk to him.”

 

“You’re right. Where is he right now?” asked Clary. 

 

“In the library. I’ll bring you there. Livvy and Kit were with him last I checked.” said Dru, leading her out of the room.

 

Sure enough, the trio was present in the library, huddled around a large book. They looked up when Dru cleared her throat, gesturing towards Clary.

 

“Will you tell Clary about what you heard in the Shadow Market?” asked Dru.

 

Ty seemed to shrink into his chair, until Kit placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

 

“There was a man who claimed that a large group of Behemoth demons had been easily wiped out by a group of six. None of the six sustained any damage, and apparently, the demons had become dried out husks before disintegrating. Some of them even turned against each other.” said Kit. “Ty remembers the exact details of what he said.”

 

“There were six of them initially. Two of them were notably very powerful, one who seemed to use telekinesis, and another who created objects out of nothing. There was also someone who opened dark portals and could travel through them, someone who summoned weapons and armor out of thin air, one who vastly increased their strength, and someone who controlled demons.” Ty paused for a moment. 

  
  


“But the most terrifying, according to the man, was when the portal user made a coffin appear. The creator made a key to unlock it, and the manipulator opened it. Inside was a girl, who seemed to be asleep. A swarm of crows emerged from her hair, clawing at the demons.” Ty continued. “One touch from the crows, and the demons turned to dried out husks. The others killed them, causing them to disintegrate.”

 

Clary’s eyes widened. What sort of power was that? No vampire, werewolf, faerie, Shadowhunter, or warlock was capable of that. Crows that destroyed demons at a touch? Telekinesis, creation, and dark portals? It seemed impossible. But in this world, was impossible even a concept?

  
  
  
  



	3. No Matter the Demon We Face, Together We Are Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here goes another chapter. I apologize for my awful writing. Please comment with suggestions if you have any.

Despite the general understanding that demons were bad, and the fewer the better, Chael was practically begging for a demon attack. He was bored out of his mind, stuck in the Mage Capital with his team until their battlesuits were complete. Fortunately, Ysia had informed him that they would be done this morning, which was just in time for a mission that Lin had recommended his team for.

 

After Enzo’s arrival, they had teamed up, and continued to add members to their group, until they closed it off at 7. Chael, Enzo, Enni, Hia, Iden, Li, and Ika, otherwise known as the Elites, were the strongest mage team in the Capital, and Chael and Enzo stood at the top of them. Not even the most experienced adult mages could rival them, and considering they were initially mentored by Lin Za, who was responsible for assigning missions, they ended up with all the best jobs. Today, it was a large group of Behemoth demons.

 

Enzo emerged from behind the curtain in the workshop, dressed in his new battlesuit. Chael attempted not to stare too much, but was failing miserably. Enzo was rather small for his age, all skin and bones, angles put together slightly awkwardly. But Chael liked that about him, found it quite beautiful in its own way. And here, his battlesuit emphasized this.

 

The pants were loose and flared, allowing for extra material that Enzo could draw upon with his magic. A sash was tied tightly around his waist, along with his weapons belt. A loose, cream-colored tunic covered his torso, along with a light armored chestplate. Chael’s eyes were drawn to the strip of black fabric around Enzo’s throat. He guessed it was an extra material for Enzo to use, but wasn’t sure as to its placement.

 

“Looks nice.” Chael commented, nodding.

 

Enzo tilted his head downwards, hair obscuring his eyes. “Thanks.”

 

“What weapons are you going to carry?” asked Chael, contemplating his own.

 

“I’ve got six knives, twelve grenades, twenty-nine types of poison, and a few inventions of my own.” said Enzo.

 

“Do you really need that much? You’re pretty overpowered already. Like that guy from the comic Azrielle was reading. One Punch Man or something crazy along those lines.” Chael protested.

 

"But if we encountered a mage… like Ika.” said Enzo.

 

Chael nodded, not needing him to finish the thought. If there even were others like Ika—mages who could steal magic from any species, beit Mage, Vampire, Werewolf, Warlock, or Nephilim. Even from demons. Against such an opponent, weapons were all they had. At a younger age, they had barely managed to defeat a fairly untrained Ika. Now… they weren’t sure. Ika’s capacity wouldn’t be able to hold their power unless she let go of everything else. Her mind would shatter with the burden, and her tether would fade within hours.

 

“Speaking of Ika, remind me which abilities she keeps on hand right now?” Chael asked.

 

Ika could steal as many abilities as she wanted and store them. Her mind would feel the pressure, but it would be nowhere near the weight of using all of them. Ika could use a maximum of 2 powerful abilities, along with 3 minor ones. Switching the ones she used required a long, arduous ritual that lasted for over an hour, time which they didn’t have in battle.

 

“She’s using Shadowsong and Knightmare as her two major abilities. On the side, she’s adding enhanced speed and strength from the Nephilim, and enhanced senses from a Werewolf.” Enzo paused, before continuing. “I think it’s too much for her. I tried to talk her out of using Knightmare, but she won’t let go of that one, and it’s dangerous.”

 

When they had initially met, Ika had already collected a variety of abilities, including the fearsome Knightmare. She refused to stop using it, clinging to it with every scrap of her life. The ability was terrifying, changing reality into a scene from the opponent’s worst nightmares, and Ika took on the form of whoever the opponent feared most. The strain it placed on her mind, however, was hardly worth the risk in Chael’s opinion. As soon as they found shelter, Ika would break down completely, crying and shivering and afraid. Only Enzo, Chael, and Li were allowed near her, as she would push everyone else away. The healers had been doing everything they could, but Ika was beyond repair.

 

“Has everyone else gotten their battlesuits?” asked Chael, trying to change the subject.

 

Enzo nodded. “Mine was the last one.”

 

“Did Ika change her mind about how we transport her?” Chael questioned.

 

Enzo shook his head. “She begged me to chain her up in the coffin and sedate her. Even at night, she’s still taking sedatives to sleep, but they aren’t working. She needs a break.”

 

Chael was concerned. Ika was like a little sister to them, and they did everything they could to protect her. But the pain she went through, to fight for them, save them countless times… he wasn’t sure how to fix her. Enzo was right, however. Ika needed rest.

 

“The Tournament of Magic starts next week, right?” Chael asked.

 

Enzo confirmed this. “Why? We’ve never bothered in the past.”

 

The Elites were recognized as the best team of Mages in the Capital, and Chael had preferred missions to the Tournament. But if Ika needed a break, the Tournament was one way to accomplish that.

 

“For the next month, let’s participate in the Tournament. No missions unless it’s an emergency. It should give Ika a good opportunity to rest, and we can claim the official title of Best Mage Team.” said Chael.

 

“Alright. That’s fine with me. Will you tell Enni and Iden? I can talk to everyone else.” agreed Enzo.

 

“As you wish. I’ll also inform Lin and Lord Khai. We’ll make today’s mission our last, because there isn’t time to send in another team. Let’s meet up at the Mission Gates at noon.” Chael suggested.

 

Enzo ran off through the corridors, waving a quick farewell to Chael. Walking over to the curtained changing area, Chael quickly donned his own battlesuit, before walking towards the armory. His sword hung from a chain on the ceiling, waiting for him. The broadsword that once felt too large, too heavy, too much for him now was a familiar weight in his hand.

 

The Behemoth demons wouldn’t know what hell was coming for them.


End file.
